Could there be a better spring break?
by OfAllThingsIt'sLove
Summary: Santana and Brittany are spending spring break together, with no parents in Santana's house. What will happen? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi so this is my first time writing a fan fic, and if you like it please leave a review and ill write more! thanks**

Chapter 1

"Come on Britt!" Santana shouts as she races towards her car. "Spring break has officially started lets hurry up and get back to my house!"

"Coming San" Brittany says in a sing-song voice as she trails along behind her girlfriend. School had just ended and Santana was in a rush to get home and start preparing for the party later that evening. Santana was excited that she finally got a chance to take Brittany out as her girlfriend and show her off to everyone. She was also overly excited that she has a whole week by herself with Brittany – no parents, no annoying teachers and nobody to ruin their fun. "Hey San…" said Brittany, lacking some enthusiasm.

"Yeah Britt?"

"Where is the party tonight anyways?"

"Unfortunately it's at the beak-nosed hobbits house, but it should be alright cause Puckerman's bringing alcohol"

"So are all the glee clubbers gonna be there?" Brittany replied with more enthusiasm than before.

"Yeah I guess so, I mean who else would Berry invite? It's not like she has any other friends" Brittany tried not to smirk at Santana's swipe at Rachel but couldn't help herself.

Santana pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove to her house. When they arrived Santana and Brittany got out of the car, slowly walking up the driveway towards her front door. Santana fumbled through her keys and unlocked her door, walking into an empty house. Her parents had left very early that morning to board a plane to the Caribbean and wouldn't be home all week. "Wanna come upstairs and start getting ready, its about 4:30 now and it starts at 6:00 so I think that should be enough time"

"Sure San, just give me a minute I have to go to the bathroom" Brittany said quickly making her way to the bathroom.

"Alright, just come up when you're done" Santana called down the stairs. As she entered her room she laid her things on the bed and started ripping apart her closet. She needed to wear something hot for her girlfriend tonight, but couldn't find anything special enough. Just as she reached the end of her closet she found the perfect combination of sexy and cute and decided that's what she's wearing. It was tight fitting Black Skinny's that showed off all the right places, and a cute purple and white plaid shirt. Just as she finished changing she heard her bedroom door open and turned around to see Brittany starring. "you look so…so…wow" Brittany said with an awestruck look on her face.

"Thanks" She said, chuckling a little at how cute her girlfriend was being. "What are you gonna wear?"

"I don't know yet, can I borrow something from you all my clothes are at home?"

"sure, pick out whatever you can find" About an hour later they were ready and headed off to get Quinn seeing as she had no car. "Britt-Britt, can you go knock on Quinn's door and tell her and her stretch marks to gets out here befores I leave?"

Nearly five minutes passed and Santana was getting irritated enough to actually get out of her car and see what was taking them so long. Right then they scrambled out the doorway and into the car. "Hey lopez, you're fifteen minutes early, what gives?" says a rather annoyed Quinn Fabray.

"Me and Britts were ready early and didn't wanna wait, too bad you don't have your own car cause then you could go at your own time!" says Santana, sounding just as annoyed.

"Whatever, let's just go" says Quinn, hoping to drop the subject before it turns into a full blown argument.


	2. Chapter 2

They Pulled up to Rachel's house about five minutes before everyone was set to arrive, but decided to go inside anyway. "Hello Brittany, Santana, Quinn, you're a little early but Kurt is already here in the living room. You can go wait with him while I get some refreshments" says Rachel before she scurries off into the kitchen.

"Ugh I can already tell this party is gonna suck"

"San, can you try and have fun? For me?" says Brittany flashing her puppy dog eyes to Santana

"Alright Alright but only for you"

"Yay! Okay lets go and talk to kurt"

They both started walking towards the living room and noticed Quinn had already made her way in there and was talking to Kurt. Santana and Brittany went to sit down and ended up squeezing closely together in a medium-sized arm chair. Just then Rachel came out of the kitchen carrying a tray of iced tea, a bowl of chips and some wine coolers. "Hey Berry, you know nobody's gonna even get a little buzzed off of those pathetic wine coolers" snapped Santana

"Well it's all I could get on such short notice so you're just going to have to deal with what we have" says Rachel sounding a little annoyed.

They all sat and talked for around ten minutes before the next guest showed up. In came Finn and Puck, Puck carrying the good alcohol that he had promised Santana. "Oh hello Finn and Noah so glad you could make it, I have iced tea and wine coolers if you're thirsty"

"No thanks Rachel I actually brought good stuff" says Puck holding up the two bags filled with bottles of Tequila, Whiskey, Rum, Vodka and various other ingredients for mixed drinks. Puck went over to the table and started unloading the alcohol while Finn walked over and sweetly kissed Rachel. "Rachel, sorry to inform you but you have a whale sucking your face. Just thought you should know" Rachel pulled away from Finn and didn't even acknowledge Santana's comment.

"Hey Puckerman, make me and Britts a drink"

"And me too" added Quinn

Five minutes later Santana, Brittany and Quinn had their drinks. Just as Santana started to chug her Vodka and Cranberry cocktail there was a knock at the door. It was Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Mike. Santana got up and grabbed Brittany's hand leading her towards the rest of Puckerman's alcohol supply. "You want a shot ladies?" says Puckerman raising an eyebrow at the couple.

"Yeah sure" says Santana eagerly awaiting the alcohol. Puck hands them two shot glasses full of tequila and they knock it back without a problem.

"Hit me" says Brittany slapping the glass back on the table. Puck collected their glasses and filled them again, and once again they knocked it back without a problem. Before they knew it it was an hour later and they had taken 6 shots. Rachel turned up the music and Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Everyone was dancing all around them with drinks in their hands. Brittany grabbed Santana's hips and brought them very close to her own. They swayed with the music and bounced along with the beat of the song. Santana absolutely loved being this close to Brittany, she was absolutely intoxicating to her. They both were dancing extremely close to each other; sloppily dancing that is because they were quite tipsy from all those drinks. Brittany leaned into Santana and caught her lips with her own. She moved her lips perfectly with Santana's and put her hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. Santana was holding on to Brittany's hips, still grinding them together to the music. It was so nice for them to be able to kiss like this in front of others and not be afraid of judgement. They stayed out on the dance floor for about an hour before they had to go sit down. They alcohol had really kicked in at this point and the room was spinning right before their eyes. "Brittssssssss do you want to come ssleep over tonight?" slurred Santana

"Sure Ssan" slurred Brittany right back. Santana and Brittany were snuggled up with each other very close on the arm chair they were in. Santana leaned in towards Brittany and gently pressed her lips with her own. She ran her tongue across Brittany's bottom lip, asking for entrance into her mouth. Brittany parted her lips and allowed Santana's tongue to run across her own. Santana fought her urges to rip off Brittany's clothes right then and there but knew she couldn't wait much longer. She pulled out of the kiss slightly "Britt" Santana whispered into Brittany's lips "letsss get out of here"


End file.
